


Addict

by MarcellusMiro66



Category: Trolls (2016), Trolls: The Beat Goes On (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bittersweet Ending, Comfort/Angst, Consensual Underage Sex, Developing Relationship, Drama, Drama & Romance, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Falling In Love, First Love, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friendship/Love, Hopeful Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Underage, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Light Angst, Love, Past Relationship(s), Romance, Secret Relationship, Underage Drinking, Underage Drug Use, Underage Kissing, Underage Sex, Underage Smoking, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:00:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26472274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarcellusMiro66/pseuds/MarcellusMiro66
Summary: In this universe,Princess PoppyandPrince Trollexfall in love as children after the pressures of becoming King and Queen and their doubtful subjects prove too much for them to bear. With only each other to fall back again, the both of them rise to the mantles of King and Queen, respectively...Just a short story of mine. May continue if it proves successful...
Relationships: Queen Poppy & King Trollex, Queen Poppy/King Trollex
Kudos: 11





	Addict

Branch looked at the final destination of the map.

_Techno Reef..._

Four to five years had passed the Trolls and the Bergens had achieved peace between each other. It wasn't easy, but the two of them held in like champions. The sardonic survivalist Troll gave it some thought on how a 20+ year conflict could to an abrupt end in four to five. It was funny and somewhat ironic. A fear and grudge over their primary enemy being held over his head for so long was all for naught. With them living in harmony and tranquility, Branch saw it fit to reunite with Poppy in a similar vein.

_. . ._

_. . ._

_. . ._

_Wait... Poppy's gone. Poppy's long gone._

Indeed, the Troll Princess (about-to-be Troll _Queen_ ) had disappeared years ago before the Trolls and the Bergens declared a truce. One of the more deadlier Bergens named Chef had kidnapped many of the Trolls after a fellow Troll named Creek sold them put to save his own skin. What's worse, he framed Poppy for the crime and planted substantial evidence against her. Worst of all, besides some of her friends and family, most of the Pop Trolls believed him primarily because she was the Queen to-be. The fate of Troll Village rested squarely on her shoulders and she failed to uphold her responsibility. Her overt exuberant behavior and tendency to throw multiple parties certainly didn't help her reception with her subjects.

His relationship with Poppy was a rather complicated one. Yes, he did find her energetic, happy-go-lucky demeanor to absolutely grating. No, that didn't mean he absolutely hated her for it. It also helped that the Princess herself saw him as one of her closest friends and he _kinda_ reciprocated. That got him thinking.

_Was Creek jealous of me? Was that why he sold us out and framed Poppy for it?_

When he finally confronted Creek about it, he merely smirked and declared that:

_"This is just revenge, mate! Revenge for my ancestors! Revenge that was well-earned and a long-time coming!"_

Even after the peace treaty had been signed, the guilt persisted for a long time and caused the entire Troll Village to lose their colors. Only a select few prevented themselves from turning grey by holding out to hope that things would get better after they found Poppy, who mysteriously disappeared without a trace. Oddly enough, the only one who didn't seem mad, sad, or glad was Branch. A few Trolls assumed that, because he had been grey for so long, he was able to work around the hopelessness and find some solace, leading some to seek his advice and acquire some comfort of their own...not that this brought him any comfort, ironically.

Creek's words lingered in Branch's psyche and decided to delve deep into them. Approaching the first person on his mind who would have any possible answer to his question, King Peppy was reluctant to do at first. Eventually, he told him the truth: they were not the only Trolls living in the world.

There were primarily six different kinds of Trolls accompanied by the musical genre they belong to: Classical, Techno, Country, Funk, Rock, and Pop. Troll Village consisted of the joyful Pop Trolls, Vibe City consisted of the groovy Funk Trolls (who bore an uncanny resemblance of Trolls), Symphonyville consisted of the prim Classical Trolls, Techno Reef consisted of the aquatic Techno Trolls, Lonesome Flats consisted of the somber Country Trolls, and Volcano Rock City consisted of the violent Rock Trolls. King Peppy wished to learn more about these different Trolls, but his parents warned him against doing so out of fear they would be discovered by the Bergens. Now that the times have changed, Peppy (far past his prime) now desired Branch to travel to the tribes in his and Poppy's place in the hopes of proposing a successful truce/alliance should another threat arise. Although he shared his reluctance, he ultimately took up his offer in the hopes of finding Poppy and reunite with her...while rubbing it in Creek's smug face.

"Branch?"

Branch looked up from the map and turned to his girlfriend of two years.

"Yes, DJ?"

"We're almost at Techno Reef. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just...pissed off."

DJ Suki nodded in understanding, "We'll find Poppy, I promise."

"Aunt DJ's right, Uncle Branch," Her niece CJ flashed a reassuring smile, "We'll find Queen Poppy and make everything right again!"

Branch couldn't help but smile at CJ's optimism; she was one of the few Pop Trolls who hadn't lost their colors just yet.

"Thanks for the reassurance, CJ."

"No problem whatsoever, Uncle Branch!" CJ hopped off to the other side of the Caterbus to help Satin and Chenille with a new fashion design as Branch and DJ looked on.

"Do you really think we'll find Poppy?"

"We have to...otherwise this world tour was all for nothing."

"All rights, kiddos!" Cloud Guy called into the speaker, "Welcome to Techno Reef, home of the Techno Trolls and King Trollex, King of the Techno Trolls! You have approximately seven hours to find the person of interest and then it's back to Troll Village...or Pop Village, whatever you kids call it these days! Now get! I have a date with the missus..."

As soon as everybody disembarked the Caterbus, Cloud Guy sped off into the clouds using a hillside ramp, much to the bewilderment of the Snack Pack.

"That guy has no regard for logic," Guy Diamond frowned.

"Neither do we, Daddy," Tiny Diamond popped out from his father's hair, "Neither do we..."

Ignoring the father-son duo's admittedly comical antics, Branch glanced over at the map, "All right, you guys, you heard what Cloud Guy said: we have seven hours to find Poppy before we head back to Pop Village."

"Is Poppy not coming back with us?" Biggie hugged Mr. Dinkles, who merely mewed.

"It's her decision whether or not she wants to go back, Biggie. If she doesn't want to, we must respect her wishes..."

_Even if her decision breaks my heart as much as yours..._

"Honestly, after all what's happened..." DJ sighed, "How can I blame her?"

CJ held her aunt's hand in comfort and continued doing so as Branch led the group to Techno Shores. After glancing around and seeing nothing but the crashing waves and towering cliffsides, he deduced that the Techno Trolls' home was underwater. Now that he figured out the _Where_ , he had to figure out the _How_. As in how were they going to last long enough underwater to find Poppy if anybody had seen her there?

Digging into his hair, he was lucky enough to store away several spare scuba-diving outfits in case of a storm or beach episode. Handing the group their underwater gear, Branch slipped into his own (earning some undeserved ogles from Satin and Chenille and a deserved one from DJ and Smidge) before leading the group into the ocean.

Going under was easy. Resurfacing was harder. The group held each other's hands to form a chain link with Biggie at the end as they swam further and further into the black sea, searching for any signs of civilization.

"Is that music?" CJ's eyes widened.

"What was that, CJ?" DJ turned toward her niece.

"You heard that, too?" Smidge glanced around, "I thought I was starting to go insane."

"No..." Guy Diamond's ears perked up, "I... I hear it, too..."

"Where?"

"From... From over there, I think..."

Branch and the others turned towards the source of the music, which remarkably sounded a _lot like_ Pop. Except...it wasn't. The "bleeps" and "bloops" seemed to originate from a machine, making the beat pumped out to be cold and mechanicalized. This wasn't neccesarily a bad thing per se, but it was certainly a far cry from the euphoric and vibrant tone set by the Pop tunes they're used to.

Swimming towards the origin of the Pop-like music, Branch and the others eventually stumbled upon a location resembling a DJ booth filled to the brim with LEDs, bright lights, based macrame, and optical fibers. They watched the neon-esque Techno Trolls, gathered into a large crowd or two, jump in synchronization to the beat of the music and form waves of movement that flowed with its rhythm. In addition, their hands and heads made quick, sudden movements as their hair and fins swayed freely. They all cheered as the DJ booth's owner manned the controls and led them along. A Techno Troll noticably taller than any member of the tribe, he had dark blue skin with neon green hair that resembled fiber optics held together in a purple topknot; blue, violet, red, orange, yellow, and green bands of color on both arms; pale green eyes with large, round black pupils; a neon green mouth with yellow teeth; pixelated freckles of lighter blue on his cheeks; long fins with blue, cyan, and pink pixels; and a pink pixelated heart symbol in the center of his chest, a signature staple of the Techno Trolls. Donning pinkish-purple wireless headphones with a built-in microphone, this Techno Troll got the crowd worked up before dropping...whatever _that_ was.

**_"ONE MORE TIME...!"_ **

Judging by the amounts of applause and apprasial aimed at him, the crowd loved it and presumably him. Branch and the others had a mixed opinion on the other hand, mainly because it was far from what they were used to. In particular, DJ Suki bemoaned the lack of lyrics that usually accompanied a song (after all, it wouldn't be a song without the lyrics), but she had to appreciate the killer beat. By contrast, CJ loved it regardless and began to mimick their dance moves, much to the group's amusement.

**_"WHAT'S UP, MY TECHNO TROLLS...?!"_ **

The crowd cheered a little louder than before and almost lost track of their synchronized dance due to their high excitement.

**_"Tonight is about Family, Love, and Music!"_ **

A few families took this annoucement by heart and held their loved ones close as they jumped to the beat.

**_"Come on! Let me see you jump! ONE, TWO, THREE, FOUR!"_ **

Jumping to the beat of the music, the Techno Trolls' cries of acclaim grew much more louder.

**_"AND GET READY FOR THE DROP! Ready, little buddy?"_ **

The little buddy in question, an anthropomorphic green button with circuit-like antennae on his top and sides and a face that includes yellow eyes and a blue mouth with 5 teeth, practically shuddered with excitement as he "nodded" vigorously.

**_"Let's do this, King Trollex!"_ **

**_"Wait for it!"_ **

**_"Come on!"_ **

**_"Wait for it..."_ **

**_"Yes..."_ **

**_"Wait for it."_ **

**_"Wait for it!"_ **

**_"Wait...for...it...!"_ **

**_"Come on, man! Hit me!"_ **

**_"Just do it already!"_ **

A magenta-skinned Techno Troll just couldn't take the suspense anymore. Little did she (and everybody else) know, they wouldn't be waiting a little longer.

**_"One more time!"_ **

King Trollex dropped the beat and created a shockwave so powerful it blasted the Techno Trolls and the Pop Trolls backward. By then, the Techno Trolls' screams of enthusiasm had skyrocketed. The green button sighed in ecstasy as a result.

**_Music's got me feeling so free_ **  
**_We're gonna celebrate_ **

"Oh, yeah!" The same magenta-skinned Techno Troll blissfully floated in circles. King Trollex spun the records as he happily watched his subjects sing, dance, and cheer along with the techno rhythm of the night.

**_Celebrate and dance so free_ **  
**_Gonna party all night! (One more time)_ **  
**_One more time, we're gonna celebrate (Oh, yeah All right)_ **  
**_Don't stop the dancing_ **

Suddenly, Trollex's jovial facial expression slowly transitioned into that of amalgamated fear and confusion. As the Pop Trolls (the only ones who had noticed this) began to wonder why, Branch's eyes soon met the Techno King's. Fear and confusion soon gave way for shock and uncertainty. Trollex's eyes narrowed as he raised his hand, prompting Branch to reach for his knife.

**_Don't stop the dancing (Oh, yeah, all right)_ **  
**_Don't stop the..._ **

All of the sudden, the music stopped dead in its tracks and the crowd groaned in disappointment. Sheathing his knife, Branch watched as Trollex forced himself to feign a smile for his subjects' sake and offer an explanation.

"Don't worry, everybody. We'll get back to the party in a minute. Let me just take care of this real quick..."

The Techno Trolls watched their leader swim off to confront the new strangers in their familiar land, whom they now seemed to notice. Murmuring amongst themselves while taking into account their physical appearance, a baby Techno Troll with green skin, light green eyes, a single strand of light blue hair with a buck tooth of the same color, and pixelated freckles attempted to follow his leader. However, the magenta-skinned Techno Troll prevented him from doing so, but he didn't mind.

When he got close enough, Trollex scanned the Pop Trolls (specifically Branch) from head to toe.

_No fins, no gills, but bright colors galore...and scuba-diving gear. These are certainly a strange bunch of surface-dwellers._

"To what do I owe the pleasure tonight?"

"Is it true?" Branch swam closer but made sure to keep his distance, "Are you Trollex, King of the Techno Trolls?"

"That's right," Trollex nodded as he crossed his arms, "Who's asking?"

"My name is Branch...Prince of the Pop Trolls."

Trollex's eyes widened but he caught himself before calming down, "Go on."

"And, uh..." Branch pulled out a document which he handed to Trollex, who proceeded to read it over, "We were sent here to propose a truce and alliance depending on whether or not you accept it."

"Okay then. I accept."

_. . ._

"Wait, what? You accept the truce...and alliance?"

"Why not?" Trollex shrugged, "I mean... We didn't exactly harbor a grudge on the Pop Trolls to begin with. Not that we know of, anyway."

"Oh!" DJ let out a sigh in relief, "Good! We were worried that you wouldn't accept. Sorry about that."

"No big," Trollex held out a thumbs up before turning towards his subjects, now fascinated but no less worried, "Don't worry, everybody! These are visitors from a neighboring Troll Tribe! They're nice Trolls!"

Although a select few of the Techno Trolls remained unconvinced, the majority cheered and shouted apprasial. Trollex then turned back towards the Pop Trolls.

"You Trolls are nice, right?"

"Sure..." Smidge shrugged, "Just not _too_ nice."

Nodding in understanding, Trollex scanned them up and down again.

"You hungry?"

"Famished," Branch nodded.

* * *

King Trollex ordered the magenta-skinned Techno Troll, a close friend named Marina Bliss, to keep the party going for a few more hours in his place. As for him, he led the Pop Trolls to _his_ place, a LED castle that (barring the LED lights, of course) seemed ripped out of the pages of classic fairy tales. He offered the group the fresh and fried delicacy that was called seafood, ranging from fish and chips (a fancy term for _French Fries_ ) to popcorn shrimp and something called "calamari", which was as confusing to Guy Diamond as it was tasty.

"Am I just going to ignore the fact that my friends are eating other animals?"

"Ignorance is bliss, Branch," Trollex chuckled, "Besides, they'll find out eventually."

Branch and Trollex walked into a library to continue their meeting in private.

"So..."

"So..."

"There's something else, isn't there?"

"Come again?"

"When we arrived at the castle and offered the buffet to your friends, you wanted me to leave them to it so you could discuss something important with me."

"Huh. Was it that obvious?"

"Apparently so. So...what is this important something?"

Branch expressed reluctance to continue but did so, "Well... I'm not actually the Prince of Pop."

Trollex was taken aback by this response, "You don't say? I mean... You don't look like a prince in general."

Branch's face visibly dropped, "Yeah... I get that a lot. The main reason we're here besides the peace treaty offering is that...we're looking for the real Princess of Pop who disappeared five years ago. Did you know her or, at the very least, encounter her by chance? Her name is Poppy."

Inwardly, Trollex was calm and coolheaded while attempting to recollect any memories of a "Princess Poppy" if he had any to begin. Outwardly? Well...

_Oh, God. Does he know? If he does, he probably beat the shit out of me. I mean, look at him! He's essentially a buff dude trapped in a little dude's body, even with the scuba-diving gear. I can't let him know. Not yet..._

"Trollex? King Trollex?"

Trollex's eyes blinked as he reacknowledged his surroundings, "W-What? What?"

"Are you okay? You... You just spaced out for five minutes."

"Oh, yeah... Oh, yeah! I'm sorry about that; I was trying to recollect any memories of or encounters with Princess Poppy. I'm sorry, I don't believe I have met her. But..."

"But what?"

"I heard a story that a Pop Troll who visited the Techno Shores. She felt guilty for a crime she supposedly committed and came there to die. A pair of Techno Trolls found her and prevented her from committing suicide. As they nursed her back to health, the Pop Troll regaled the tale of how she came to be and how she ended up in her situation. Feeling sympathy for her, the two Techno Trolls regaled their own tales of their losses of innocence. In the end, they both declared that everybody deserved a second chance regardless of the crime committed but made it clear that they believed her. They sent her on her way and she thanked them for their assistance, having garnered a new lease on life. Honestly, I feel bad for the poor Troll who framed her."

_. . ._

"Do you know where this Pop Troll went?"

"Probably far from the Troll Kingdom."

"Did they say what she looked like?"

"I think so. They said she was pink-personified. Light pink skin, dark pink complexion, pink eyes...much like my wife, except hers was toned down."

_So...it's true. Poppy was here near Techno Reef. One step closer to finding her. Wait a minute..._

"How old are you?"

"Around 20 years of age. Why?"

"And...you're already married?!"

_Damn. I let that particular fact slip..._

"Uh, yes. But...she's not with us..."

"Oh..." Branch now felt guilty, "I'm sorry..."

"Not like that! Not like that!" Trollex flailed his hands about, "I mean, she's on a two-week-long business trip abroad. I still miss her, though."

"Ah... I see."

_Just like I miss Poppy..._

The next few hours were spent getting to know King Trollex better after he relayed the information to the Snack Pack. Branch introduced the Techno King to the customs of the Pop Trolls, while Trollex introduced the Pop Prince to the customs of the Techno Trolls. Even if they found some aspects to be a little odd, the two groups ultimately enjoyed their respective practices and adopted a few characteristics by the end of the night.

Watching them swim back to the surface, Trollex bid them goodbye and closed the door behind him. Sighing in relief, he swam over to a hidden case that contained a green headband with a large dark blue flower with light blue petals, two smaller yellow flowers with petals of the same color, and four additional yellow flowers with lighter green petals. Gently taking it out of the case, he examined it as solemn memories rushed through that little waterlogged head of his.

"Trollex?"

Caught off guard, Trollex unintentionally freaked the freak out of himself and tossed the headband into the air. He proceeded to fail miserably to try and catch it, stumbling over furniture along the way. The accessory eventually floated down into the hands of his loving, devoted wife...who was supposed to be on a two-week-long business trip abroad. A Techno Troll slightly shorter than him, she was pink-personified. Her primary complexion was a bubblegum color; her wavy hair (held together in a blue topknot) gradiented from hot to rose; her arms were adorned with bands of azure, lapis, cerulean, teal, sky, and arctic blue; her fins were medium with watermelon, French Rose, and ultra pink; and she wore a blue headband with seven yellow seashells, the central shell being the largest. In addition, her eyes were fuschia, her pink ears were streaked by dark blue lines, her pink pixelated heart seemed to glow even brighter than her husband's, and her belly depicted six months of pregnancy.

"Poppy! Oh, I...didn't see you there..."

"You never do," Poppy giggled before glancing down at her former headband, "Did you have that nightmare again?"

"Uh, no," Trollex chuckled nervously, "No, I didn't."

"Then...why were you looking suspiciously at my former headband like you committed a crime?"

"I... Err..." Mirroring Branch before him, Trollex hesitated to reply but had to continue.

_Like myself said, she's gonna find out eventually..._

"A group of Pop Trolls stopped by Techno Reef tonight."

Poppy's eyes widened as she swam toward Trollex, "What did they look like?"

"Uh... One of them was really big, one of them was really shiny, two of them were joined together by the hair, two wore headphones and Good Luck Gems, one of them was tiny and possibly violent, and their leader was...hot. Like _ridiculously_ hot. Like he was one of those Trolls who don't see themselves as hot but really they are."

"Yeah, that's Branch and the Snack Pack for you. So...they were here? Why?"

"Branch said something about negotiating a peace treaty and alliance amongst the other Troll Tribes, should another threat arise."

"Troll Tribes? You mean there's other kinds of Trolls out there?"

"You got me. I'm just as surprised as you are. The Pop Trolls want me to head to their homeland and sign the truce. I mean, if you don't want me to go, then I won't."

"No, I'm not saying that you shouldn't. I am worried, though."

Trollex cupped Poppy's cheek and gently turned her face towards his.

"About what?"

"I abandoned my duties a long time ago, Trollex. How am I supposed to go back to Troll Village...or Pop Village looking like this?"

Glancing down, her right hand clutched her pregnant belly while her left hand grasped his right. His left hand eventually made its way to her right, clamping on tightly.

"Whatever happened, I'll be right there by your side. No matter what..."

Poppy's eyes met Trollex's again.

"Don't make promises you can't keep, sweetheart."

"I won't break this one, darling."

Managing a reassured smile, Poppy leaned her forehead against Trollex's. He returned the favor by closing the distance between them, engaging in a tender liplock of love. His arms wrapped around her waist, hers rested squarely on his shoulders. After a few minutes, they pulled away and stared lovingly into each other's eyes...

"You two better keep it down tonight if you don't want to deal with a grouchy preteen Techno Troll."

...the moment of which was subsequently ruined as always. Their eyes widened before they turned to the source of the moment-killer: a grouchy preteen Techno Troll who was the spitting image of King Trollex. The only differences were the inclusion of _heterochromia iridum_ (a right green eye, a left pink eye: this extended to her hair as well) and a pearl necklace with a cerulean seashell.

"Do I want to know?"

Heavily blushing now, Poppy and Trollex exchanged embarrassed grins before turning to their firstborn daughter.

"Um...no."

"Sorry about that, Gem."

Gem slowly nodded and swam over to hug her parents, "Night, Mom. Night, Dad."

"Good night, sweetie."

Watching as Gem swim upstairs to her room, Poppy and Trollex glanced back and smiled.

"One more time?"

"One more time...before the final song for tonight."

* * *

**_(" Addict" by Silva Hound, Michael Kovach, & Kelly "Chi-Chi" Boyer) [Lyrical Cover by Anthony Ramos & Anna Kendrick]_ **

_The Techno Trolls were confused as to why the music stopped for the second time tonight. Bliss Marina and Techno Beat Drop Button were both convinced that they underwent preparations to prevent this from happening again. However, they were caught off guard when King Trollex and Queen Poppy appeared behind them, scaring them out of their wits and into the crowd (not really)._

_The former now had pink skin; green eyes with pink pupils; yellow, red, and pink bands on both arms; and numerous colors dripping from his face to give off a bleeding vibe. The latter now had blue skin; yellow eyes with pink pupils; blue, purple, and yellow bands on both arms; and a green headband with glowing blue seashells._

_Trollex swam circles around Poppy, who swooned as her lover teased her so slightly._

**_[ Verse 1: Michael Kovach/Anthony Ramos]_ **  
**_'Til death do us part  
But we're already past that phase_ **  
**_This is a brand new start  
And I think I deserve some praise  
_ ** **_For the way that I am_ **

_Poppy attempted to reach out for Trollex, who merely avoided her with every chance he got._

**_For the way that I am  
Despite having overdosed  
And ending up comatose_ **

_Was he doing this for the song or on purpose?_

**_I don't give a damn  
_ ** **_I've let my emotions go  
_ ** **_Fuck being a sober hoe_ **

_Trollex playing hard to get, huh? We'll see about that..._

**_This is the mantra  
This is my life_ **  
**_You're playing with now  
'Til the end of the night_ ** **_  
Surrounded by fire  
The passion ignites_ **  
**_A hit of that Heaven and Hell  
A hell of a high_ **

_The passion indeed igniting, Poppy took the opportunity to snatch Trollex's free hand and pull him into a loving embrace._

**_[ Chorus: Michael Kovach & Chi-Chi/Anthony Ramos & Anna Kendrick]_ **  
**_I'm addicted to the madness, this hotel is my Atlantis_ **  
**_We're forever gonna have a fucking reason to sin_ **  
**_Let me leave my soul to burn and I'll be breathing it in_ **  
**_I'm addicted to the feeling, getting higher than the ceiling_ **  
**_And we're never gonna want this fucking feeling to end_ **  
**_Just concede and give in to your inner demons again_ **

_The two Trolls smirked before turning to lead the crowd into a synchronized jump._

**_[Drop]_ **

_Poppy and Trollex spun each other in circles, prompting the crowd to mimic them. The latter spun the former around while slipping on a pair of headphones with a built-in microphone in time for Verse 2._

**_[ Verse 2: Chi-Chi with Michael Kovach/Anna Kendrick & Anthony Ramos]_ **  
**_Yeah, you fell in love  
But you fell deeper in this pit_ **  
**_While death rains from above_ **  
**_So count your blessings 'cause this is it_ **

_Poppy's lovesick feelings suddenly turned just sick..._

**_You're not letting it go_ **  
**_So what if I misbehave?  
It's what everybody craves_ **

_...for she could relate to these sickening feelings all too well._

**_You already know_ **  
**_So, come if you're feeling brave  
And fancy yourself a mate_ **

_Did it really matter in the end, however?_

**_You want it  
I got it_ ** **_  
See what you like?_ **  
**_We could have it all by the end of the night_ **  
**_Your money and power  
My sinful delight_ **  
**_A hit of that Heaven and Hell  
A hell of a high_ **

_Poppy had Trollex._

_Trollex had Poppy._

_They both had the music._

_The music had them both._

**_[ Chorus: Michael Kovach & Chi-Chi/Anna Kendrick & Anthony Ramos]  
I'm addicted to the madness, this hotel is my Atlantis  
We're forever gonna have a fucking reason to sin  
Let me leave my soul to burn and I'll be breathing it in  
I'm addicted to the feeling, getting higher than the ceiling  
And we're never gonna want this fucking feeling to end  
Just concede and give in to your inner demons again_ **

_The two Trolls clamped each other's hands and floated around in circles, Bliss awaiting the signal to drop the beat once more._

_The crowd began to become worked up again._

_The rhythm of the night should've lasted longer...but such is the price of an addict._

**_Just concede and give in to your inner demons again_ **

_Using Techno Beat Drop Button, Bliss finally dropped the beat..._

**_[Drop]_ **

_...and the crowd absolutely lost their minds, their cheers reaching the surface._

_With a little help, Poppy and Trollex fell into a loving embrace and finished the song the same way they started it._

**_[ Outro: Michael Kovach & Chi-Chi/Anthony Ramos & Anna Kendrick]  
I'm addicted to the feeling  
Getting higher than the ceiling  
And we're never gonna want this fucking feeling to end  
Just concede and give in to your inner demons again_ **

_The rhythm of the night indeed should've lasted just a little longer...but such is the price of an addict..._


End file.
